


Caught in the Cookie Jar

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Alfred discuss Robin's punishment for stealing Alfred's cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, Robin!Dick, Thieving from Alfred’s cookie jar is not an act that can go unpunished.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/121656.html?thread=26282808#t26282808)_
> 
> I am a sucker for adorable little Dick with Alfred. Having Bruce there is an added bonus.

* * *

“Robin,” Bruce said, looking down at the boy with disapproval. “You know better than this.”

Despite the mask and the Boy Wonder's usual bravado, his bottom lip quivered. Bruce knew that tears would come soon. He shook his head, not wanting to go back to that first night, the one after Dick's parents were killed in front of him. He would give almost anything to stop those tears. He looked over at Alfred for assistance. The older man had more experience disciplining boys despite the tears.

“Master Richard,” Alfred said. “Do you know the rules about the cookie jar?”

“Yes. Never take cookies without permission.”

“And is Robin a crime fighter or a criminal?”

“Crime fighter,” Dick answered. His lips shook again. “I'm sorry, Alfred. I was just so wound up after the mission I forgot.”

“Dick,” Bruce began. “You know better. Now go to your room.”

“Master Bruce, I hardly think that is sufficient punishment for this crime.”

Dick took off his mask, using his best close-to-tears puppy dog eyes on Alfred. “What if I replaced all the ones I ate? What if I help you make more?”

Bruce fought a smile. “Sounds like a fitting punishment to me.”

Alfred looked at Dick and then at Bruce and sighed. “Very well, but just this once. There are stronger punishments for repeat offenders.”

“That's strange,” Bruce said. “I don't remember any.”


End file.
